In practice, corpus and cover of such a sensor housing are permanently and inseparably connected with each other so that a sensor element provided therein cannot be replaced or repaired if necessary, but only the complete sensor as a whole can be discarded and replaced.
A sensor housing is needed that is suitable for low-value sensors. In a low value sensor, repair is uneconomical. However, discarding such a sensor is not recycling-friendly since great expenditures are required to break down the discarded sensor into its individual parts.